2007
Events and Victoria Sugden crash into a lake.]] *At some point during the year, Nicola Blackstock marries Donald De Souza, a man 45 years her senior. *1st January - Toni Daggert leaves the village after breaking off her engagement to Paddy Kirk. (Final appearance of the character) *3rd January - David Metcalfe is proved to be Eric Pollard's son. *12th January - Chas Dingle is questioned for Tom King's murder. *14th January - Final appearance of Scott Windsor. Diane Sugden is forced to lie to the police in order to protect Chas. *15th January - Eli Dingle tries to sell stolen goods from Home Farm to Rodney Blackstock. Len Reynolds is questioned for Tom's murder. *16th January - Eli is arrested for the stolen goods. When Rosemary King makes a snide remark about Eli's arrest, his cousin Chas sees red and attacks Rosemary - prompting Charles Vaughan to arrest Chas for assault. *17th January - Chas and Eli are both arrested for Tom's murder. *18th January - Chas and Eli are cleared of Tom's murder when Carl realizes that the police have merely found one of the two horse ornaments - one of which is the murder weapon. Terry Woods secretly returns to the village with his son TJ *19th January - Terry is questioned over Tom's murder *1st February - Victoria Sugden goes off into Hotten with her friend Kayleigh Gibbs. When Victoria is taken around the back by an 18 year old, Billy Hopwood rescues her and takes her home, but the truck that Billy was driving in has had the brakes tampered with by Eli and the vehicle ends up in a freezing cold lake with Billy and Victoria inside. The two are eventually rescued and taken to hospital. *5th February - Jo and Katie fight outside the vet's surgery. *9th February - Viv Hope gives birth to a twin daughter and son at 50, the twins father is Bob Hope. *20th February - Tom's funeral takes place. A mystery woman named Carrie Nicholls, revealed to be Mary King's carer, arrives for it. (First appearance of the character) *21st February - Tom's will is read out. An unknown woman named Scarlett Nicholls is named as a beneficiary and revealed to be the daughter of Tom and Carrie. *1st March - Edna's dog Tootsie gives birth to a litter of puppies. *2nd March - First appearance of Scarlett Nicholls. *4th March - The King brothers are arrested on the suspicion of murdering their father Tom. *13th March - The King brothers are released on bail over their father's death. *14th March - Kelly is arrested for perverting the course of justice after it was discovered she had given the King brothers a false alibi. *15th March - Samson is rushed to hospital, where he is diagnosed with meningitis. *21st March - Daz Eden celebrates his 16th birthday. He is delighted when his school friend Penny Drury turns up, but things go awry when Debbie Dingle decides to throw him a party. When her and Eli decide to set off some fireworks courtesy of Shadrach, the tremendous noise disturbs the village. When Billy Hopwood and Jack Sugden argue, Daz erupts with anger and storms off, but he is run over by Jack's wife Diane. *30th March - Eli burgles the Kings' haulage yard. *3rd April - Jimmy proposes to Kelly. He then drops the ring, but it is found and Kelly accepts. *5th April - Perdy discover she's pregnant, but suffers a miscarriage when she falls off her horse. She later suffers an ectopic pregnancy and is rushed to Hotten General and has a hysterectomy to save her life. *6th April - Seth Armstrong's dog Charlie dies in Seth's hide. Seth's widow Betty is upset as this was her last link to Seth. *16th April - Jimmy saves Bob's daughter Roxy when she begins to choke. *17th April - A drunk Andy attacks Billy after he takes his keys from him. During the fight, Billy pushes Andy, who hit his head on the car. He tells Jo that Billy went for him, and Billy is arrested when Jo calls the police. *22nd April - Rita Brannigan is nearly run over by Marlon but Paddy gets her out the way in the nick of time. *25th April - Lisa attacks Rosemary when she mistakenly thinks that Zak is having an affair on her. *30th April - Doug and Hilary Potts arrive in the village to see their daughter, Laurel. They are involved in a car accident on their way home. *2nd May - Cathy and Heath's christening takes place. Father Bob goes into meltdown and runs from the church after realising he can't afford to pay everyone. *7th May - Kelly is sentenced to twelve months imprisonment, suspended for two years, for perverting the course of justice. *9th May - Eli and Debbie sleep together. *16th May - Hari Prasad attacks his girlfriend Louise Appleton when she decides to not go through with giving evidence against the Kings. During the ensuing car chase, Louise's car fails to turn, causing her to crash. *17th May - Emmerdale Village celebrates its 500th anniversary by having celebrity Katherine Jenkins attend the celebration. During the celebration, Len dies of a heart attack (Final appearance of the character). Matthew, convinced Jimmy is their father's killer, throws Jimmy through the glass of a cabinet and threatens to impale him on the shard of glass unless the confesses, which leads to Carl confessing he killed their dad. Hari attacks Louise in hospital. When a nurse and a doctor intervene, Hari shoves them both. The doctor calls security while Hari is restrained by other doctors, and he is arrested. *20th May - Marc Reynolds returns to the village following the death of grandfather Len. *25th May - Upon hearing of Len's death, Danny Daggert returns to the village. *27th May - Tara Thornfield returns to the village for Len's funeral. *28th May - Len's funeral takes place. Marc and Tara leave the village afterwards. *29th May - Danny leaves the village following Len's funeral. Sharon Lambert's hen night takes place. *30th May - Dan McHerron jilts Sharon at the altar after discovering Sharon was only marrying him for his money. *1st June - Rosemary returns from Dubai. *4th June - Carrie confronts Carl under the guise of knowing that he killed Tom, only for Carl to accidentally confess that he killed Tom. *5th June - Rosemary falls over a balcony in Home Farm when she tries to get her mobile phone back from Matthew. *7th June - Marlon wins £20,000 on the races, but he is ripped off when the bookie eats his betting slip. *12th June - Eli robs the bookmarkers where Marlon was ripped off. However, the armed robbery goes wrong, resulting in Marlon being shot. *20th June - Terry sees his estranged father Duke on The Jeremy Kyle Show. *24th June - Pearl's house is flooded. *1st July - Carl and Eli are arrested following a fight. *3rd July - Chas finds Eli and Debbie together in a passionate clinch. *20th July - Carrie Nicholls' younger sister Lexi arrives in spectacular fashion by breaking into Home Farm in her underwear. (First appearance of the character) *26th July - Kelly discovers she is pregnant when she faints. *31st July - When Eric refuses to pay Pearl her wages, she and Duke retaliate by throwing stones through Eric's windows. Eric calls the police and the pair are arrested. Chas and Lexi go on a night out to an upmarket hotel. When they see a man named Colin McFarlane, they decide to have a bet - who can sleep with Colin. Chas wins the bet and her and Colin go to his room. *1st August - Chas wakes up to discover her conquest Colin McFarlane died during the night. She and Lexi leave the hotel in a rush, but Lexi steals Colin's wallet. Chas is later questioned by the police. *3rd August - Kelly aborts her and Jimmy King's baby. *8th August - Perdy is taken to hospital and sectioned. *22nd August - Ashley and Laurel meet also expectant parents Greg and Melanie Doland. (First appearance of the characters) *23rd August - Marlon confesses his part in the robbery in which he was shot to Donna. *26th August - Laurel and Melanie Doland both give birth to sons. *30th August - Debbie and Chas and Lexi attend a jewellery unveiling at Home Farm. The three manage to steal a necklace. *2nd September - Barraclough's mother suffers a stroke. *3rd September - Mary Barraclough dies of her stroke. *4th September - During a four-hander episode with Marlon, Eli, Zak and Donna, Marlon and Eli have a showdown on the roof of a multi-story car park. Eli nearly falls from the top storey, but is rescued by Donna and Marlon. Zak then disowns Eli after learning of his antics. *6th September - Eli beats up Bruce Baines after he catches Bruce trying to attack Debbie. *12th September - Mrs De Souza is revealed to be Nicola Blackstock, who returns after a year and a half away. Grayson Sinclair discovers that his own mother Rosemary tried to poison his wife Perdy. *13th September - Rosemary leaves after her son Grayson throws her out of their home and the entire village learns about what she did to Perdy. (Final appearance of the character). Andy proposes to Jo and she accepts. *14th September - Belle Dingle is taken out of her school due to the loss of Rosemary's funding. She also takes part in an inter-school spelling bee. *17th September - Following a fight with Debbie over the stolen necklace, Lexi reveals to her sister Carrie that she is actually her mother. *26th September - Barraclough is given 24 hours to catch Tom's killer after Matthew exposes her relationship with Carl to Vaughn. *27th September - Barraclough is killed when she is run over by a lorry after Carl admitted to her that he killed his father (Final appearance of the character). The mysterious Mrs De Souza is revealed to be Nicola, shocking the entire village. *28th September - Carl is questioned by Vaughn over his relationship with Barraclough. *1st October - During an argument, Paul holds Nicola under a tap. When their father Rodney intervenes, Paul tells him to move out. *3rd October - Jimmy's stag do takes place. They are all surprised when Lexi is the stripper. *5th October - Carrie drunkenly kisses Jimmy King. *8th October - Kelly's hen night takes place. Marlon Dingle, Bob and Jamie Hope are stand-in strippers. *9th October - Jimmy King jilts Kelly Windsor at the altar after finding she aborted his baby, and is disowned by her mother Viv. She then flees the village after stealing Debbie Dingle's car. Carl then attends Barraclough's funeral off-screen. (Last appearance of the character until 2011) *10th October - Paddy Kirk's cousin Ross arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *12th October - Jack discovers that has wife Diane has been having an affair with Billy. *15th October - Jack confronts his wife Diane about her affair with Billy and promptly assaults Billy. Jack's daughter Victoria confronts Billy, who spitefully insinuates that she wouldn't be so sure about the saintliness of her own family if she knew the truth about her mother's death. *16th October - Victoria seeks the truth about her death of her mother Sarah. She visits Richie Carter, who tells her the circumstances of that fateful night in 2000. Filled with rage, she heads home, douses the cottage with petrol and confronts Jack and Andy about what happened. Andy admits that he was the one that started the fire that killed Sarah. Stunned, Victoria races up the stairs but trips, gashing her head. Victoria passes out in the bedroom and as Andy tends to her wounds, Jack gets a damp cloth. Jack turns on the hot water and the boiler light ignites the petrol fumes causing a massive fireball that blows out the downstairs windows. The fire also sets light to Pearl Ladderbanks' home.(First appearance of Richie Carter since 2001 and final appearance of the character.) *17th October - In the aftermath of the fire, Andy confesses to the police to the murder of his adoptive mother Sarah seven years earlier. *18th October - Edna's sister Lily Butterfield returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2006) *19th October - Following recent events, Billy discharges himself from hospital and leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *24th October - Sam Dingle moves into Dale View with Samson. *28th October - Jasmine discovers Nicola's "dead" husband is being kept alive on life support. (First appearance of Donald De Souza) *1st November - First appearance of Miles De Souza. *11th December - Matthew attacks Grayson, resulting in Matthew receiving an assault charge. *12th December - Scarlett celebrates her 16th birthday. Jimmy convinces her mother Carrie to have a few friends round at Home Farm, but when Victoria finds out, she tactlessly posts the details on the Internet. Home Farm is subsequently filled with drunken teenagers. With help from Debbie and Eli, Daz is able to get the unruly teens out. Scarlett is grateful and kisses Daz, but when Jimmy and Carrie enter the front room, Jimmy chases Daz out of the house. *13th December - In a fit of rage, Andy nearly punches fiancée Jo. *18th December - Eric Pollard proposes to Val Lambert. *25th December - Tom's widow Rosemary commits suicide off-screen by shooting herself a year on from Tom's death. Matthew is released from prison after Perdy forces Grayson to reveal his mother's plot to frame him for her "murder" to the police; with Perdy already learning that Grayson carried out his mother's plan. *27th December - Grayson discovers his mother Rosemary committed suicide on Christmas Day. *28th December - Donald wakes up from his coma. *31st December - Matthew punches Grayson (on the stroke of midnight) after finding out that Grayson's mother Rosemary is to be buried next to his father Tom's grave. Real life events *26th May - Eden Taylor-Draper wins 'Best Dramatic Performance for a Young Actor or Actress' and The House Collapse wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *6th September - Ronald Magill (Amos Brearly) dies. *14th October - Emmerdale: The Wedding Special a half-hour documentary is aired on ITV1 at 7:00pm. *16th October - 35th anniversary of when Emmerdale first aired. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2007 at Wikipedia Category:2007